Syco Music
Syco Music is the record label that Fifth Harmony is currently signed to. The company was founded in 2002 by the group's mentor, Simon Cowell. The official announcement of Fifth Harmony's contract was made in January 17, 2013. Artists signed to Syco Music *Alex & Sierra (joint U.S. deal with Columbia Records) *Tamera Foster *Jessica Shotton *Susan Boyle (full UK deal and joint U.S. deal with Columbia Records *Jackie Evancho (full UK deal and joint U.S. deal with Columbia Records) *Rebecca Ferguson (joint UK deal with RCA Records and joint U.S. deal with Columbia Records) *Fifth Harmony (joint U.S. deal with Epic Records *Ella Henderson *Il Divo *Andrew Johnston *Labrinth *Little Mix (full UK deal and joint U.S. deal with Columbia Records) *Beatrice Miller (joint U.S. deal with Hollywood Records) *Olly Murs (joint UK deal with Epic Records and joint U.S. deal with Columbia Records) *One Direction (full UK deal and joint U.S deal with Columbia Records) *Ryan O'Shaughnessy (joint UK deal with RCA Records) *Molly Rainford *Chris Rene (joint U.S. deal with Epic Records) *Carly Rose Sonenclar (joint U.S. deal to be announced) *Tate Stevens (joint U.S. deal with RCA Nashville) *Union J (Joint UK Deal With RCA Records) *Mayra Verónica (full UK deal and joint U.S deal with Ultra Music) *Countess Lu'Ann *Isaac Waddington History Syco Music has offices in London and''' Los Angeles''' and is home to a dozen artists. Syco has the exclusive right to sign winners and finalists of The X Factor and Got Talent. Susan Boyle's debut album, I Dreamed a Dream (Album), has sold over 9 million copies, making it one of the best selling releases of the last decade and Syco's most successful release to date. Between 2004 and 2009, II Divo achieved four multi-million selling albums and in 2007, Leona Lewis became one of the most successful talent show winners when her debut single, "Bleeding Love", propelled the album Spirit to 9 million global sales. Syco's original base is in London and it has enjoyed most success in the UK market. From 2004 to date, the label has had 22 UK #1 singles. From 2004 to the end of 2009, the label achieved 13 #1 albums. Factoring in releases under predecessor label S Records, Syco/S achieved 20 #1 albums in the 2000-2009 period, more than any other imprint in the UK, including far larger operations like Columbia Records (17), Warner Bros Records (16) and Polydor Records (14). Additionally, the label has achieved 7 top 10 U.S. albums since 2006. In 2010, Syco began diversifying by adding producer/singer-songwriter Labrinth, He also set up his own imprint, Odd Child, in conjunction with Syco. Savan Kotecha, who had been writing for Syco acts for several years, also became an A&R Director and set up a joint venture, Kanani Songs. Syco also began forming closer partnerships with other Sony Music Entertainment UK labels. For the first time, Syco entered into an agreement with Columbia Records that would see them work together to launch the career of an X Factor''winner - Matt Cardle. Similar arrangements were made for '''Olly Murs', Rebbeca Ferguson and Ronan Parke, with Epic Records and Alexandra Burke with RCA Records. Syco Music is run by Sonny Takhar, a former Head of Marketing for RCA Records who has served as Managing Director of both S Records and Syco Music since their formation. Tim Byrne is Creative Director. David Gray is Senior Vice President, A&R. Simon Jones is SYCO Music’s PR Consultant. While experiencing success for several of its artists, Syco has come under constant scrutiny from fans for its decisions in regards to its artists' careers. Most notably Leona Lewis and Alexandra Burke. Syco have been blamed for Lewis' second album not reaching the success of her first due to poor management, single choices, six month periods between singles, lack of promotion, release dates and only releasing two singles. Fans state similar factors as the reasons why Alexandra Burke has not found international success. In December 2011, Cowell had finalised a deal with Sony in relation with Syco. A new U.S. label has been reported and Cowell is considering setting up Syco U.S., which would fund more money in the U.S. with Syco artists. However, many of the artists signed to Syco currently have U.S. deals with other Sony labels. Fifth Harmony has been given a $1,000,000 contract with Syco Music. Category:Browse Category:Label